And you fall down
by BerriPudding
Summary: Never get caught in the middle... the peacemaker always pays in the end...


This is just a filler since at this very moment. I just put this up for the sakw of having at least one work up, even if it is seriously not my best. Any ways this story doesn't really have to do with the Inuyasha universe, just a school assignment I made and switched characters :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyrighted and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Sacrifice

It's 5:30am on a Thursday morning. An alarm clock goes off. A boy jumps up, groggily. His hand slams down, cutting off the infernal racket. Peering through the a crack, the amber eye reads the numeral in front of him, realization slowly dawning on him.

"Oh, shit..."

Jumping up, the boy grabs a pair of discarded pants. "Get up, Kagome! Get up, my mom is going to wake up for work in..," the boy pauses to look at the clock, "in thirty minutes! You got to go! Come on, get up!" Groaning, a girl raises her up head from the covers. "Alright, I'm getting up. What time is it?" "5:30." "Fine. Where's my bra?" "Hold up, let me turn on the lights." "Never mind, I got it. Throw my pants to me, Yash." Sitting in the ruffled bed, the girl pulls on a plaid shirt over her head. "Here catch." Slipping into a pair of faded jeans, the raven haired beauty grabs a knapsack and head for the bedroom window. "Alright, I'll call you later. Bye. "Yeah…" Climbing out the window, the girl slips down a tree, gone in a flash. Sighing, Yash sits on his bed grasping his hair tightly.

"Damn."

...ring...ring...rin..

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Gome, it's me, Inu. Listen, you didn't tell anybody about last night, did you?" _

"_No, are you crazy! Wolf would kill us both." _

"_So didn't he ask you where you were, why you didn't answer your cell phone?" _

"_I told him I was studying, which technically isn't a lie because that's what I came to your house to do anyways." _

"_Alright, just making sure what happened between us stays between us and us only." _

"_Trust me, it will. I'm at work. Okay? So talk to you later."_

Moonlight shines into the window of a room, silhouetting two figures. Two teens sit down in a room, books and paper laying uselessly across the floor

. "Song, I just told you everything that took place between Kagger and I. Word for word. I didn't even realize how bad I messed up until my alarm clock went off this morning." The brown eye girl look at her friend with pity. "Aw man, what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" Holding her head in her hands, she frowns. "Well, are you going to tell Roku?" Jumping up, Yash stares at her. "How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I slept with his cousin's girl? Miroku loves Kouga like a brother. It will kill him." Shaking his head, he chuckles. "I don't even know where my mind is right now. I am so fucked." Inuyasha shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. "Forget it. We're supposed to meet with Miro today. When did we say to meet up?" "We planned to meet right now at Tim's bar…."

Inuyasha, now at Tim's bar, sits nervously on a round stool alone as the sound of ring of glasses hitting surrounds him. Miroku had left to the bathroom as soon as they had arrived and Sango had left with him. _I wonder what is taking them so long. What if Song_…_nah_ _she wouldn't…_ The two friends rounds the corner, chatting loudly. Inuyasha remains oblivious to their return. "…and the girl came up on him again yesterday, last night… what was her name…" Finally noticing their return, Inuyasha stares at the pair as if trying to read their minds. The two friends quickly continued their conversation, Inuyasha left out except for the grunts and nods he sparingly sent their way.

Long forgotten and now once again lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha gazes at his empty glasses in front of him. "…Yasha…Yash..?" His head shoots up. "Yeah, what is it?" Sango glances down at the drained glasses before looking back at Inuyasha. "You okay? Roku was talking to you." "Huh?" "Yeah, I was wondering how it went with Kagome. Song says the two of you hit it off pretty well." Miroku avoids his gaze. Inuyasha's eyes widens before turning to stare at Sango, unwavering as he replies. "Yeah guess we did." _Hit it off? __Did_ _she_ _tell him?_

Miroku throws back his head, draining his drink before slamming his glass back down, still not looking at his friend. It already bothered him that Kagome and his cousin got together. _They didn't do anything_, Miroku thought, but it still bothered him that they spent time together. _I've known Kouga since we were kids...can't let a girl break that... _

But now Yash seemed to take a liking to her. "So did anything happen at the …?" "Nothing happened between me and Gome! No matter what Sango tells you! " Inuyasha jumps up pushing his chair back. Miroku and Sango stare at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's face flushes. "It's nothing." Giving a nervous chuckle, he starts toward the bathroom. "Um, I'll be back."

Not waiting for an answer, he makes a beeline toward the restroom. Once inside he stands looking in the mirror, not noticing his company off in a corner. _Calm down man_, Inuyasha thought, _getting you work up when_ _Roku_ _doesn't know anything._ "He doesn't know about me and Kags." "Doesn't know what about you and _Kags_?" Inuyasha turned around to face the angered voice. _Damn it all_..._Kagger's stupid ass boyfriend_. _Where did he come from?_ Inuyasha thought. "Nothing." "Don't act dumb, you punk. I already know." Kouga circles Inuyasha, never looking away. He feels cornered, his gaze searching for escape. _Damn, why can't someone come in and fight him instead?_ he thought. Without warning, a punch appears in his face, knocking him to the ground.

Kouga, reeling his hand for another punch, circles Inuyasha's fallen form. "You see, though Kagome didn't tell me, her friends still have a pretty big mouth. When I finish with you, she's next in line." Inuyasha struggles to stand. _Damn it. Between the alcohol and that punch, I can't see which way it is up_… Inuyasha sees Kouga first come close to face his face, before the ground comes rushing to meet him. Getting up quickly, Inuyasha runs.

Stumbling, he runs out the bathroom, passing Miroku and Sango's surprised faces. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Not stopping to answer, Inuyasha runs out the bar just as Kouga exits the restroom. Swearing, Kouga moves to run after Inuyasha, only to be stopped by Miroku. He looks down at Miroku, shoving him. Yelling, he shouted, "Your bastard of a friend slept with my girl!" Miroku stumbles back in disbelief. "No, he wouldn't!" Sango watched the escalating argument from the sidelines as Miroku continues to defend his guilty friend. Looking around, Sango wonders where Inuyasha ran off to. Turning back to the arguing cousins, Sango notices Kouga's friends had cornered Miroku, Kouga punching him in the stomach. Shaking with fear, Sango moves to defend her friend, only to see a fist courtesy of Kouga's friends, her unconscious body kicked aside. "I don't care if you're family, you're in my way," yells Kouga as he shoves Miroku, who now was sporting a bloody nose. Escaping his cousin's clutches, Miroku runs out into the parking lot, searching for his friend.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stumbles to his car, still drunk and battered. Slipping in his car, he starts the engine. Circling in the parking lot in his drunken state, Inuyasha fails to notice the figure standing nearby before it's too late.

"Inuyasha!"


End file.
